smifandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Gone Wild!
Pokémon Gone Wild! is the nineteenth episode of Super Mario Island. Summary It's Wild Pokémon Day on Super Mario Island and Rockruff, Shinx and their friends become Poké mates with wild Pokémon. Plot The episode starts with a shot of Ocean Song Beach, which cuts to the SMI crew looking for wild Pokémon to become Poké mates with - in the tall grass and by the beach. When Toad asks why the crew is looking for wild Pokémon, Rockruff explains that today is Wild Pokémon Day and that the contestant has to find a wild Pokémon to become Poké mates with. Almost immediately, Toad finds a shiny male Karrablast who becomes his friend shortly afterwards. Shinx tells Toad that he "got lucky" in finding his first Poké mate. Meanwhile, Pom Pom befriends a Cinccino and Princess Daisy does the same with a Politoed. Then, Luigi finds a Smeargle and Mario finds a Torkoal. The scene then cuts to Totodile Pool, where Mario is preparing to make a perfect dive until Cinccino appears and tickles him, causing Mario to dive into the pool headfirst and Rockruff and Shinx swim out of the way. The two then laugh as Mario comes up from the pool foot-first, and Shinx jokes that Mario can make a dive as bad as a Spheal. Rockruff and Shinx then laugh again, and Mario gets angry. Mario then asks who made Cinccino tickle him, and the camera turns to Pom Pom, who sarcastically apologizes and smirks, and then laughs evilly, high-fiving Cinccino. Mario then tells Torkoal to use Charge, to which Torkoal does and tackles Pom Pom and Cinccino, causing the former to fall in the pool and the latter to scream in fear. This then leads to Mario and Pom Pom having a splash fight with each other as Daisy and Politoed have fun playing a game of leapfrog. Later, the scene cuts to Boo and Dry Bones waiting patiently outside the Totodile Pool restroom. The camera turns to Shinx, who is doing her claws, Luigi, who is washing his hands, and Rockruff, who looks at herself in the mirror, who are alll using the restroom. Luigi notices Rockruff and silently orders Smeargle to use Tickle on Rockruff, to which Smeargle does and tickles Rockruff with his paintbrush tail. Being very ticklish, Rockruff starts laughing hysterically and falls off her stool. Quotes Toad: "Guys, why are we looking for wild Pokémon in the first place? I mean, it's time-consuming and I can't seem to find any wild Pokémon!" Rockruff: "Well, that's because today's Wild Pokémon Day! You have to find a wild Pokémon and you can become friends with it." Shinx: "Or, to put it off in a better way, Poké mates!" Rockruff: "Yeah. Maybe the wild Pokémon will want to be your mate!" (Toad then finds a Shiny Karrablast in the tall grass) Shiny Karrablast: "Hey there, mushroom being! Let's be mates!" Toad: "Okay, blue beetle!" (giggles) Shinx: "You know, Toad, you got lucky!" __________ see Mario preparing to make a perfect dive into the pool. Suddenly, Cinccino appears and tickles Mario Mario: "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" jumps off the diving board and falls toward the pool head first Mario: (fearfully) "MAMMA MIA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rockruff & Shinx: (pop out-eyed) "WHOA!!!" and Shinx swim outta the way and Mario dives into the pool head first but goes back up feet first Rockruff & Shinx:(laughing) "Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Mario:(confused) "Alright, what?" Shinx:(to Mario jokingly) "If Spheals can make bad dives, so can you, dude!" Rockruff & Shinx:(laughing) "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Mario:(angry) "Ugh! Who the heck made a Cinccino tickle me and caused me to make a bad dive into the pool?" see Pom Pom on the poolside Pom Pom:(sarcastically) "Ooh! Sorry!" *smirks* (evilly) "Hehehehehe!" Cinccino:(mischievously) "Hehehe!" Pom Pom and Cinccino: *high-five* Mario: *angrily growls* (To Torkoal) "Torkoal, use Tackle!" Pom Pom and Cinccino:"Huh?" Torkoal: "CHAAAAAAARGE!" *Tackles Pom Pom and Cinccino* Pom Pom: "OWW!" *falls into the pool* Cinccino: "AHHHHHHH!" Mario: *smirks* Pom Pom: *glares angrily* and Pom Pom have a splash fight in the pool. We then see Daisy playing leapfrog with Politoed Politoed: *leaps over Daisy* Daisy: (giggling) "Hehehehehehehehe!" *leaps over Politoed* Politoed: (giggling) "Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm!" *leaps over Daisy* Daisy: (laughing) "Hahahahahahahahahaha!" *leaps over Politoed* pushes Daisy into the pool Daisy: "Hahahehe! Very funny, Politoed!" Politoed: "Hehehehehehahahaha!" playfully tickles Politoed as she laughs some more __________ see Boo and Dry Bones waiting patiently outside the restroom. We then see Shinx doing her claws while Luigi washes his hands. Rockruff is in the middle of the two, looking at herself in the mirror. Luigi notices and silently orders Smeargle to use Tickle on Rockruff. Smeargle tickles Rockruff with his paintbrush tail Rockruff:"DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CUT IT OUT! I'M VERY-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-TICKLISH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" falls off her stool Rockruff:"Oww! Who made a Smeargle tickle me and make me fall off my stool?" looks down at Rockruff in shock as Luigi smirked Luigi:(sarcastically) "Whoops! My Smeargle's tail slipped!" glares at Luigi and growls in anger Shinx:(to Litleo) "Litleo, scratch!" appears and scratches Luigi Luigi:(painfully) "Oww!" Shinx:*smirks and giggles evilly* Luigi:*glares and growls angrily* and Shinx start a fight and the screen switches to Boo and Dry Bones Shinx:(offscreen) "Get off of me!" Luigi:(offscreen) "Oww! Ooh! I'm gonna get-a you!" Dry Bones:(chuckling) "Hahahaha!" Boo:(laughing) "Hehehehehehahahahahaha! sounds of breaking and smashing mix in with the fighting of Luigi and Shinx, Boo and Dry Bones walk away from the restroom, despite wanting to use it. Trivia * This episode reveals that Rockruff is very ticklish, especially behind her knees, on her nose, on her ears and on her paw pads. Category:SMI Episodes (Season 1)